The present invention relates to a thread guiding unit with automatic control particularly for spooling machines.
As known, thread guides are used in spooling machines and move the thread with respect to the reel so as to obtain a uniform winding of the thread on the axial extension of the reel.
Thread guide moving units currently in use are manufactured according to the most disparate constructive criteria and among these mention is made of thread guides constituted by an oscillating lever which is actuated by means of cams.
This kind of thread guide is considerably complicated from a mechanical point of view and furthermore does not allow to obtain a good thread spooling speed due to the impossibility of mechanically following the possible spooling speed of the thread on the reel.
Another disadvantage observed with known thread guiding units is furthermore constituted by the fact that winding imperfections very frequently occur at the axial ends of the reel being spooled, proximate to the flanges of said reel; said imperfections can be constituted by an excess of thread, with consequent widening of the reel, or by a lack of thread, with consequent undue narrowing of the reel at the axial ends.
On the other hand it is extremely difficult, if not impossible in many cases, to precisely adjust the position of the thread, especially at the axial ends.
Other difficulties arise in correctly adjusting the excursion of the thread guide, i.e. its movement from one end of the reel to the other to provide the oscillation reversal which allows to obtain a uniform spooling of the reel.